popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popposites Attract/Transcript
Izzy Pop of the morning, Bubbles. Lulu Whatcha making? Bubbles I've been up for hours baking all of these pop-licious invitation Popcakes! (Bubbles throws hearts around the pod) Yikes Yummy, Popcake! (Sniffs at heart Popcakes) Izzy Invitation? To what? Bubbles To the Cupid-themed dance at Popple Park tonight! Duh! Miss Shush asked me to help organize it. Volunteering and romance! My two favourite things! (Squeals) Yikes (Gibberish and attempts to get a cake!) Sunny You have to hand out all those Popcakes by yourself? Looks like you need our help. Bubbles Oh, would you? (Puts the cakes into oven and rolls towards her friends) Lulu Oh, wait. Um. Sorry, Bubbles. I can't help you with that. I have to work on my Romanticizer. Izzy The-Romanta-what? (Lulu goes to her lab and bring out the Romanticizer) Lulu The Romanticizer. Ta-daah! (Lulu starts her gadget and heart shaped cut-outs blow around the room. Lulu falls backwards.) Yikes My Popcake! Sunny Popplooo! Izzy That's cool! Bubbles So pop-solutely prefect for the dance! Lulu Well, it not prefect yet. I still have a few adjustments to make! (Yikes eats a Popcake and split out a cut-out) Yikes Pwah! Tell me about it! Bubbles So, since Izzy's already taken by Penny and Polly, who are you guys bringing to the dance? Izzy I'm taken? I didn't even know there was a dance! Yikes Hey! Can I take Stinky? Bubbles You go together like a hand and a glove! You're like stinky soulmates! (Yikes wiggles his sock-puppets) And what about you, Sunny? Are you gonna invite Mike Mine or Gruffman? Sunny Go to a dance with those two popheads? Euh! Hello! Not on your life! I think we should all go together as pals. Except Izzy. He's taken. Izzy Cut it out. I'm not taken. Bubbles That's a poptastic idea, Sunny! But still... since its a Cupid-themed dance, wouldn't it be nice if a real love story took place? Sunny Who says it won't? The more invitations we hand out, the more Popples will come, giving true love a greater chance to happen. Right, Romeo? Izzy I am not taken! Penny Popplar Hi, Izzy. Polly Popplar Are you ready to take me to the dance tonight? Izzy Huh? Polly Popplar Hey! Pop away from my date! Penny Popplar Your date? As if! He's my date. Penny Popplar and Polly Popplar Nun-uh, Yuh-huh! ' Margaret Shush ' Shush you two! Now roll along. You'll be late for class. (The girls leave) Oh my! You've done a perfectly poptastic job with the Popcakes, Bubbles! (Sniffs) Mmmm, poptunia! My favourite flavour! Bubbles Thank you, Miss Shush. So, may I ask who's going to be your date for the dance tonight? Margaret Shush (Glares) No, you may not. And don't forget to give some Popcakes for Coach Loudly... and his junior gym class. After all that yelling and pop-sercise, those poor little Popples of his will be hungry! Oh! (And leaves) Bubbles Hmmm. Coach Loudly Alright Popples! I wanna hear your best primal scream! Scream it like you mean it! Class Yes, Coach Loudly. Aaaaaaahhh! (Bubbles Popcakes display shakes) Bubbles Yikes! Hi, Coach! Care for a Cupid Dance invitation Popcake? I brought enough for everyone. Class Aaaaaaahhh! (They eat the cakes and leave 3 for Bubbles) Coach Loudly Poptunia Popcakes? They're Kinda girlie, but don't mind if I do! Bubbles So Coach, do you think you might bring a date to tonight's date? 'Coach Loudly I would if I had one! But no, I'll just be there to chaperone! But thanks for the Popcakes! Bubbles Don't thank me, thank, Miss Shush. She asked me to remind you about the dance. 'Coach Loudly (Shouting) She did? That's mighty nice of her! That Miss Shush is quite a gal! Bubbles Hee-hee-hee. {{Scene|Scene: in Treepod the pals talk about the results. Sunny Guess who gave away all my Popcakes in less than ten minutes and 35 seconds? Bubbles Oh Sunny, today isn't about competition. It's about romance! And love! And finding the perfect match! And guess what? I think I found one! Izzy It isn't me and the twins, is it? Bubbles No. It's Miss Shush and Coach Loudly! Yikes Aaaaaaah! Sunny, Izzy and Lulu What? Bubbles Yes! Miss Shush like the coach, and he likes her! (The pals laugh) Sunny That's im-pop-sible! Cuckoo-crazy! Izzy They're the exact opposite! Lulu Coach Loudly talks loud all the time, and Miss Shush shushes Popples all the time! They're not perfect for each other at all! Yikes Coach Loudly is " Blah; blah, blah," and Miss Shush is "Sh, sh, sh." When they're together...{kisses his sock puppet} Izzy Okay. Lulu He's got a point. Sunny I'm sold. Bubbles You see? True love always triumphs! And you know what that they say, " Popposites attract!" Sunny They do? Izzy Who's they? Yikes (Grunts noncommittally) Bubbles I, Bubbles, pledge to bring our two favourite teachers together and to see them crowned as King and Queen of the Cupid Dance! Popple pals, unite! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts